U.K. 2070402 Nov. 11, 1997 U.S. Pat. No. D433,212 Nov. 7, 2000
Not Applicable.
Not Applicable.
This invention relates to footwear worn in a game of soccer.
At present soccer boots have rough stitching or bits of rubber attached to induce the ball to spin. These can only be placed on areas of the boot which remain when the laces are in position. Therefore the stitching and bits of rubber are not always in the place that comes in contact with the ball, when the boot kicks the ball.
The Double Tongue Soccer Boot/Training Shoe provides a clear surface, by employing an external tongue for the placement of ball agitators. These agitators are shaped and located in such a way to come in contact with the ball during the general motion of kicking a ball.
The furrows, rising contour, increasing size and curved shape of the agitators enable them to stay in contact with the ball throughout the motion of kicking the ball, thus inducing greater spin.
This invention relates to footwear worn in a game of soccer. The object of this invention is to provide better ball agitators for inducing a ball to spin. A spinning ball will travel in an arc or curved path.
At present soccer boots have rough stitching or bits of rubber attached to induce a ball to spin. The lace on these boots take up a considerable amount of space, leaving only a minimum area for the placement of rough stitching or bits of rubber. Since the laces are in the main area of the boot that is used to kick the ball, the rough stitching or bits of rubber can not be placed in the most effective position.
The Double Tongue Soccer Boot/Training Shoe solves this problem by the use of an external tongue, that provides a clear surface for the placement of ball agitators.
These agitators are furrowed with a rising contour, that increase in hight and size from front to back, and are also curved in shape. This enables the agitators to keep in contact with the ball throughout the motion of kicking the ball.
The external tongue is secured to the boot by lace and loops. The loops are placed on the external tongue and the boot in a staggered fashion, so that the loops on the external tongue aline and fit between those on the boot when the tongue is closed.